


Serenade

by AxiomAutomata



Series: Rarepairs [3]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, Podshipping, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomAutomata/pseuds/AxiomAutomata
Summary: 153 decides to show her feelings towards 042 by emulating an old human custom.





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adrien_Noir1798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrien_Noir1798/gifts).



153 let out a short cry of frustration as she again hit a wrong note.

_It’s been two hours and I still can’t get past this chorus! Why do I keep on singing so off-key?_

She turned to the holograph in front of her and hit the replay button. Once again, the song rang out, its melodies filling the air.

 _‘_ _When the world seems like it’s falling in,  
_ _People fighting when no one can win.’_

153 began singing along, attempting to match her pitch with that of the recording. Her vocal processors rang, hitting each of the notes with laser precision.

 _‘I hold on to what you promised me,  
_ _Soon together we could be free.’_

_So far so good!_

The black Pod became more confident as she sang, gesturing to herself in the mirror.

 _‘I have given everything for you,  
_ _Now my fate is in your hands to see this through.’_

153’s voice rang out with a sort of warmth despite its robotic basis, and she couldn’t suppress a growing joy within her.

However, as she approached the next line, her voice glitched slightly, resulting in an off-key blip.

_There it is again…_

She sighed, another ripple of annoyance rolling through her, then paused the recording.

_How am I going to be able to perform this if I can’t even get the pitches right? At least my rhythm isn’t off though…_

The boxy machine looked around the small room, then settled down on a box near the corner.

_Perhaps it’s best I take a break for now, I’ve been in here for the last two hours after all._

Her audio processors alerted her to the rap of someone knocking on the door. Letting out a cry of surprise, she jumped into the air, fidgeting nervously.

_Who is it?! If it’s 042…_

Despite the nervousness, she steadied her voice the best she could. “Come in.”

The door opened, and 9S stepped in. “153!”

153 turned to the scanner, trying to act as nonchalant as she could. “Query: What is it, 9S?”

“I was looking all over for you!” 9S scratched his head, letting out a sigh of relief. “What’re you doing in this little room?”

His friend floated back in an attempt to hide the hologram from his view. “Declaration: This unit is doing nothing of interest.”

9S peered past the black Pod curiously, straining to see what was on the other side. “What is that behind you?”

“Declaration: That is none of your concern.” 153’s voice garbled slightly as she responded. _He saw!_

9S tilted his head in thought, before a surprised look took over his features. “153…are you practicing singing?”

153 jumped again, her arms flailing in her panic. “Negative: This unit is not —” She felt herself bump into the jukebox, and turned as music again rang out.

9S’ eyes widened as a grin spread across his face. “I knew it!”

The black Pod crossed her arms, her voice hitching as she struggled to control her embarrassment. “This unit…this unit was practicing for leisure. Nothing more.”

“Are you sure?” 9S shifted his weight as the lyrics continued to soar across the room. “It sounds like a _love_ song to me.” He winked, and 153 shook her head, her arms again waving wildly. “N-negative! It’s nothing like that all…”

“Could it be for 042, I wonder?” 9S placed his chin in his hand, as if in thought. “You’re planning on serenading him, I take it?”

The black Pod stopped flailing about and drooped her body in response. “…Affirmative.”

“I knew it!” 9S’ face lit up as he gestured to the music player. “You picked the perfect song! I’m sure 042 will love it!”

“If I can sing it properly, that is,” 153 replied, her voice almost despondent. She straightened herself out and turned to face the music player, punching the pause button. “This unit is finding it difficult to sing on pitch in the ‘chorus’ section.”

9S nodded in understanding, tilting his head in thought. “You sounded pretty good before.” He walked over behind 153 and rewound the jukebox. “Do you mind if I listen? Maybe I can help.”

153 glanced at it hesitantly, feeling her pulse race.

_This is going to be so embarrassing…_

She looked back at him, fighting the urge to bury her hull in her hands. “A-affirmative…” Her voice came out shaky, and she sighed, caving in to her urge. “This unit is embarrassed to sing in front of others.”

9S gently pat 153, smiling reassuringly. “Don’t worry. I won’t judge, I promise.”

153 raised her rectangular head, tilting it as she looked at him. “Are you sure?”

9S nodded. “Tell you what. I’ll pretend to be 042 and you can practice singing to me. How’s that sound?”

The black Pod felt her circuits freeze as the thought sank in. “I…I don’t know about that. What if 042 hears? Or anyone else?”

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll be fine. It’s just singing!” 9S waved a hand dismissively. “What’s the worst that could go wrong?”

“What if he hears me making mistakes?” 153 waved her arms in the air frantically. “What if he hears me mess up and — ”

“Relax.” 9S lay a hand on 153’s head to calm her. “No one’s going to hear you. It’s just you and me in here. You’re going to be fine.”

“Alright…” 153 shivered nervously and sighed.

_Why am I feeling this way? It’s just a song…No, it’s more than that._

She turned her body, gazing at the music player again.

_Long ago, humans used to sing special songs to the people they admired or loved. Such songs were called ‘serenades’._

153 lightly clenched one hand into a fist, feeling her joints lock up.

_I have to pull this off…_

“Pod, are you okay?”

9S’ voice startled out the Pod of her thoughts, and she jerked her body to face him. “This unit is still quite nervous.”

“That’s because you’re too tense.” The scanner smiled, lightly bumping 153’s locked fist. “Don’t think. Just sing. Sing how you truly feel.”

With that, he turned to the music player. “You ready?”

153 paused for a moment, then nodded hesitantly. “Yes.”

9S hit play on the hologram, and the familiar notes rang out again. 153 took a deep breath and focused her sight on him.

_Sing how you truly feel…_

With that thought in her mind, she began to sing, drawing from the memories inside her.

153 was stunned at how her nervousness melted away, being replaced with something else entirely.

_So this is what they mean when they say, “Sing with all of your heart.”_

The black Pod felt herself relax, her voice growing brighter and filling the room with an almost palpable warmth. It was as if something had bloomed, a combination of longing, joy, and hope that welled up to tinge every note.

_Is this what love feels like?_

She sang freely, giving into the waves of emotion washing over her. Everything else seemed to vanish, leaving her awash in warmth.

 

* * *

 

Finally, the last notes rang, soon fading away into silence. 153 slowly dipping her body in an awkward bow, feeling herself tremble as she gauged 9S’ reaction.

After an agonizing pause, the black Pod perked up as 9S broke into a wide grin, applauding. “That was amazing! 042 is going to love it! I know it!”

“You really think so?” 153 tilted her head, surprised.

“Of course! You sounded absolutely beautiful!”

153 lowered her head, abashed. “Thank you…I guess.”

9S gently pet her, before giving her a gentle fist bump. “You’re going to be great. I promise. Just have confidence in yourself!”

The black Pod looked up at 9S, then slowly nodded. “Alright.”

She clenched her fist tighter, thoughts whirring through her processors.

_No matter what happens…I’m telling 042 how I feel. I have to._

 

* * *

 

153 looked around as her four companions as they wandered through the ruins.

_Today is the day._

_The day when…everything I have worked for will come to fruition._

She took a deep breath, her processors racing. _You can do this, 153. You can do this._

The Pod looked up at everyone again, then turned to 042, who was floating behind 2B.

“…042.”

At the sound of his name, 042 turned to face the black Pod.”What is it, 153?”

153 clenched her fists, trembling. Everyone else also stopped walking and turned to face them. She locked her eyes for a moment with 9S, who nodded subtly and smiled. Turning back to 042, the black Pod took a moment to compose herself before speaking.

“This unit has something to tell you.”

_Here goes…_

Reaching up, 153 hit the play button on the recording she had prepared. Instantly, music filled the air. The others tilted their heads inquisitively, particularly 042.

“Query: What is unit 153 planning?”

153 focused her gaze on him, letting her emotions guide her. With her heart overflowing, she began to sing.

 _‘When the world seems like it’s falling in,_  
_People fighting when no one can win._  
_I hold on to what you promised me,  
_ _Soon together we could be free.’_

As her voice soared up, the three androids’ eyes widened, and 9S broke into a grin.

042 recoiled in similar surprise, his voice quiet. “153…”

Bolstered by their support, 153 continued on, her voice rising high into the sky.

 _‘I have given everything for you,_  
_Now my fate is in your hands to see this through._  
_I have offered all I have to give,  
_ _All I want is just to start to live.’_

She reached out to 042, almost touching him as her voice grew warm and tender. The gray Pod clasped his hands together, his body trembling.

 _‘There are times when my hope fades away,_  
_But this feeling always stays the same._  
_Will you follow your heart this time?  
_ _I know I have pledged all of mine.’_

From out of the corner of her visual processor, she saw 9S wiping his eyes. 2B and A2 were smiling encouragingly, seeming equally moved.

 _‘I have given everything for you,_  
_Now my fate is in your hands to see this through._  
_I have offered all I have to give,  
_ _All I want is just to start to live.’_

153 began circling 042, who rotated his body to follow her. As she reached out, gesturing grandly to the ruins around them, 153 took 042’s hand, leading him as if to show him around.

 _‘Climb the mountains,_  
_Sail the seas,  
_ _Side by side, just you and me.’_

Her voice shimmered, seeming almost wistful as her gaze fell on the horizon.

 _‘Touch the skies and_  
_Breathe the air,  
_ _Say that we have been there…_ ’

153 drew her body to face 042, reaching out and clasping both of 042’s hands in her own. Their gazes met, and in that moment, everything seemed to freeze in time.

 _‘I have given everything for you,_  
_Now my fate is in your hands to see this through._  
_I have offered all I have to give,  
_ _All I want is just to start to live!’_

The final melody soared in the air, full of love and longing, yet tinged with hope. The others could only listen, fully enraptured as it surrounded them, filling their hearts.

Finally, the last notes faded away, intermingling with the rustle of the breeze blowing through the trees and the softly chirping birds, before dissolving into a silence that too, seemed to stretch out, full of promise.

Then, 153 felt something reach around her, pulling her in. She barely even had time to let out a surprised whirr before she felt 042 nuzzle her, tiny sparks flying between them.

_Is this…is this what humans called a ‘kiss’?_

Faintly, her audio processors picked up the humming of 042’s rotors as they held each other for a little while longer, before finally pulling apart. Both Pods turned to face 2B, 9S, and A2, their hands still clasped together. The androids grinned at them, their eyes sparkling.

“That was absolutely amazing!” 9S applauded happily. “I knew you could do it!”

153 dipped her body bashfully, feeling herself heat up. “Thank you.”

“You really have a beautiful voice.” 2B nodded, smiling. “You should sing more often.”

A2 chuckled in agreement. “You looked really cute doing it, too.”

153 looked at her friends, feeling something warm well up inside of her. “Thank you, everyone.”

She leaned against 042 contently, gazing out over the ruins as warmth blossomed into joy.

_I did it. I really did it._

**Author's Note:**

> Song: All I Want  
> Artists: Eurielle & Ryan Louder  
> Album: All I Want — Single (2017)


End file.
